


Of Dates and Promposals

by snowicat



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowicat/pseuds/snowicat
Summary: 99&UP Fic FestPrompt #121Five times everyone made bets/assumptions on who is the lucky person basketball player!Seungyoun will bring to the prom, and that one time they didn't need to.





	1. Chapter 1

For some reason, February has always been the most stressful month of the year for seniors and juniors alike. Hallways filled with hearts before the month even enters, banners and posters on the wall reminding everyone about the upcoming prom.

Yes, prom.

Girls squeal in excitement, gossiping on who’s going to be with who. Men couldn’t even care less. Some guys are stressed on how they are going to ask the girl (or guy) they fancy. It’ll be one hell of a job to prepare something that would pass their taste, especially when the girls are busy ogling on the school’s basketball player, Cho Seungyoun.

February one marks the start of wooing Seungyoun and his friends. Who wouldn’t want someone who’s good-looking, tall, funny, talented and athletic. Even men want to be with him. Every time he gets asked, he just flashes them his smile, and walks away. No rejection. No anything. Before the end of February’s first week, rumor has it that Cho Seungyoun already has a date and the person is breathtaking breaking hearts of many.

“So how did it happen?”

Seungyoun, together with Hangyul and Wooseok, were busy eating their lunch in front of the school’s field. It was quite chilly outside, but that didn’t stop them from dining out. Cafeteria’s too noisy and too crowded for them. Wooseok felt uncomfortable whenever a girl or a guy approaches their table just to hit on one of them, thus the ‘dine-out’.

“How did it happen what?” The school’s basketball star player tilted his head, obviously confused by the question. Seungyoun’s quite clueless when it comes to the latest buzz. Busy juggling studies, basketball and friends, he has no time to know the latest gossip. Unless his friends brought it up.

“Classic Cho Seungyoun. Crushing people’s hopes and dreams without even knowing.” Wooseok scoffs loudly before throwing his trash on the bin but completely missing it. He pouts, too lazy to bring himself up from his comfortable on the bench.

Seungyoun stays confused as Hangyul shakes his head.

The younger was about to stand up and pick up the trash until someone beat him into it.

Han Seungwoo, the student president, clad in his perfectly ironed uniform. Glasses sitting atop his nose, Wooseok’s trash on one hand and papers probably waiting to be signed on the other. Seungwoo is the perfect epitome of what parents dreamt of when having a child. Something they’re not, Wooseok once noted.

“I swear; I was about to pick it up!” Wooseok quickly jumped from his position towards the student president as if he’s scared for his life. No one knows how Seungwoo’s mind works. He’s too quiet, too reserved, too different. It intimidates them all. He’s untouchable.

Surprisingly, Seungwoo smiled at the smaller. Throwing the trash properly before dusting his hand on his pants. Seungyoun and Hangyul watched in awe.

“Nothing to worry about!” Seungwoo says; greeting them a good day before heading off towards the council’s office probably. They don’t know. Why would they?

Hangyul and Seungyoun released their breaths that they’ve been holding.

“That was weird, also, he’s cute for a nerd.” Wooseok went back to his seat beside Seungyoun who decided to finish his food. It was a free week for them since the teachers are busy preparing for the prom. They said it’s going to be massive this year since they’re now open for LGBTQ pairs. A win for the gays! Seungyoun joked.

“Going back. Heard you got a date already, Youn? Not that it’s a surprise. Who wouldn’t date you?” Hangyul laughs at Wooseok’s words. He’s not wrong though. What Seungyoun wants, Seungyoun gets.

Seungyoun on the other hand flushed. The tip of his ears burning red at the mention of his date. It’s true that it’s not hard for him to find a date but it is difficult for him to ask this one out. It took him months and months of trying.

“So who’s the lucky girl?” Seungyoun can see the curiosity dripping from his friends’ eyes. Contemplating whether he should tell them or not. He wanted to brag but he hasn’t asked his date if he can tell others.

“Hey, Seungyoun. See you at the ball.” Kim Chungha, the school’s queen, just conveniently passed by with her friends who are all giggling to each other. Seungyoun just gave them a smile and a nod, then they walked off.

Hangyul and Wooseok just stared at him with disbelief.

“Dude.”

\---

Kim Chungha was asked by a senior named Moonbin to the prom and she agreed.

Wooseok sighed as he watches the sight in front of him; Seungyoun busy taking the colorful envelopes from his locker off and dumping it in his bag. Typical February.

“Thought you’d be with her to the prom, that’d be iconic!” The smaller turned to look at Seungyoun, hands on his waist, looking disappointed.

“I never said she’s my date though, you guys just assumed.” Seungyoun shrugs as he scans a neatly folded paper. Wooseok thinks it’s a paper folded to look like a puppy. He wanted to ask who was it from but Seungyoun quickly shoved it in his pocket unlike the other letters.

Wooseok frowns.

“Okay. Sorry for assuming, your highness. Mind telling us who the lucky girl is?” He huffs while waiting for the other to finish. They had plans on meeting the younger ones after school for karaoke time. Minhee has been bothering their group chat and they want to end the whining quickly.

“Let’s just say that person is amazing.” Seungyoun closes his locker, swinging his bag over his shoulder as he flashes the other his goofy smile. The kind of smile that makes Wooseok cringe.

To: The Idiots

Seungyoun looks in love. It makes me sick. Help.

\---

Their friends can’t help but to notice Seungyoun checking his phone from time to time. As if waiting for a text or a call. An important one. Dohyon, being one of the mischievous ones decided he had enough, stealing the older’s phone from his hand.

“We’re here to bond, not wait for our girlfriend’s texts!” Minhee screamed through the microphone. He then realized everyone’s eyes are on him. He scratches the back of his head, mumbling apologies before taking the microphone.

“Who is he dating anyway? Is it Yoo Jiae noona? I remember him crushing on her for a month before.” Hyeongjun asked while trying to take a peek on the phone Dohyon’s holding. Right on cue, a person named ‘Babe’ with a heart sent Seungyoun a message.

Seungyoun panicked as Yohan read the message out loud.

“Your boo said alright, stay safe and have fun. Oh, it says I quote, I love you.” The younger squeals as the room breaks into series of hollers and screams. Seungyoun doesn’t even need to look at himself in the mirror to know that his face is as red as a tomato.

\---

Seungyoun ran late because the council, rather Seungwoo, asked for him. He’s supposed to meet Hangyul and Wooseok for lunch but was held off.

Placing his food tray on the table, Wooseok and Hangyul looked up at him, worry painted across their faces. Not going to blame them. Being called to the Student Council room means you’ve done something that must’ve irked the nerds, as what they call them.

“Are you going to get kicked out, hyung?” Hangyul started off as he moves to make some space for the older. Wooseok smacked him with his chopsticks before giving Seungyoun a forced smile. He settled himself beside Hangyul, laughing at his friends’ nonsense.

“Seungwoo hyung just reminded me about the gym’s schedule. Apparently, we won’t be able to practice ‘til prom since they’ll be using it as the venue.” His friends sighed. Being sent to the president means trouble and it would taint the older’s image greatly. That can’t happen. Not before a big game.

“Be sure to use mosquito repellant, hyung. It’s cold and mosquitoes tend to feast on warm bloods.” Hangyul said while pointing at the reddish mark behind the man’s open uniform.

Seungyoun blushed. His friends missed it.

\---

Yohan, Eunsang and Junho were strolling around the city trying to cure their boredom when they bumped into the Han Seungwoo, as they call him. The trio quickly bowed while apologizing to the senior. Seungwoo just laughed.

“It’s alright. No harm done, kids.” Seungwoo smiles. Yohan took note on how the older looked different outside the campus. He looks good on casual clothings without the huge glasses hiding his face. He probably can even surpass his Seungyoun hyung’s popularity if he decided to ditch everything, meaning being that uptight nerd of the campus.

“I’ll get going. Have a great day!” The older greets before walking away from the venue. Eunsang was left stunned by the interaction. They rarely hear the president talk unless it’s about rules or scolding someone.

“What brought you guys here?” The trio turned to look at the owner of the voice. Eyes widening not because of their hyung but because of the person beside him.

“I’ll see you later, Seungyoun!” Doyeon chirped, smiling and waving at him before walking out of the café. For the second time in a row, Eunsang is stunned.

“So—“ Before Junho could even finish what he’s about to say, Seungyoun’s phone dinged signaling that someone messaged him. He read the text out loud, groaned and gave the three a pat. Apologizing because he can’t join them even if he wants to due to his mom’s errands before dashing off.

To: The Idiots

We got tea.

\---

Five days before the prom is hell for men. Girls are already waiting, expecting to be asked out like the videos on youtube going viral. Those dumb promposals as Wooseok likes to call it. Their group of friends can only shake their head as the other guys stresses out.

“So, it’s Doyeon, huh?” Hangyul was leaning his back against the wall while watching another promposal happen in front of them. Honestly, they were sick of hearing girls whining to their friends how they didn’t get a good promposal. They’re giving it their all for something that’ll probably be forgotten once they graduate.

“Doyeon what?” Seungyoun, on the other hand, was busy fiddling with his phone to see the cringe worthy promposal in front of them. Hangyul decided to take a peek and saw Seungyoun scrolling through different shops for suits. He’s really going out of his way too, huh? Hangyul thought as he watches Seungyoun reject one design to another.

Seungyoun stopped scrolling upon receiving a call, immediately answering it on the first ring. His friend hates taking calls, he prefers texting. The person on the other line must be important, seeing how Seungyoun’s lips might rip his face from smiling widely. Must be Doyeon.

“Hangyulie. I need to go now. Seungwoo hyung asked if we can buy suits together. Tell the others I’m sorry.” Seungyoun said in a sing-song voice, bag already on his shoulder before running out of the school field. Hangyul was left alone with questions like when did Seungwoo and Seungyoun started hanging out.

\---

It’s rare for Yohan and Eunsang to join them every lunch break. They’ve always been busy with club works, but now that it’s a day before the prom, every club were asked to put their activities on hold until after the prom. It’s their way of telling the students to prepare for the party.

The five of them were seated under the tree in front of the gym. It’s the only peaceful place aside from the council members going back and forth; busy setting up the whole area for the party. Hallways are buzzing with girls giggling and gossiping and it makes Wooseok’s head hurt.

“Wonder who’s he going to the dance with?” Eunsang suddenly blurted out while watching the president walk towards the gym with boxes of decorations on hand. Seungwoo has been sweating bullets, but he’s still working non-stop. Seungyoun even offered him a bottle of water to everyone’s surprise.

“No idea but she’s lucky. Me, Eunsang and Junho saw him without those dumb glasses and all I can say is he’s hot.” Yohan said while watching the older direct the other members of the council. He wanted to help but Seungwoo will probably decline, telling them to just prepare and leave it to the council.

Hangyul, on the other side, turned to look at Seungyoun who’s been sleeping on the grass. Not minding the noise around him. He’s been thinking ever since that day the older ditched them for Seungwoo. He wants to ask Seungyoun but he just don’t know how and when.

“I think Seungyoun hyung knows who.” Hangyul’s remark caught everyone’s attention. He just shrugged and pointed at their sleeping friend.

\---

Day of the prom came. Everyone’s clad in their best suits and dresses, making their way towards the gym’s entrance.

Everything was well-prepared. From the decorations, to the food, to the stage. It’s ridiculously good if you’d ask Wooseok. He remembers the council preparing it for two days, now, he can’t seem to imagine the former look of their sweat-scented gym. This place reeks of food and flowers, and Wooseok loves it.

“They outdid themselves this time. Seungwoo hyung deserves a pat on the back.” Yohan said while looking around the room in awe and right as if on cue, the lights dimmed and Han Seungwoo, who’s wearing a pitch black suit that accentuates his pale white skin, is on the stage delivering his opening speech.

Everyone was shocked as the student council president ditched his glasses for lenses, hair that was always covering his eyes are now comma-styled. The people inside the gym can’t help but to stare at their president, not even minding what he has been telling everyone.

“What did I miss?” Upon Seungyoun’s arrival, they just realized the latter has been missing. They all turned to Seungyoun, who’s dressed in black, almost as similar as to what Seungwoo is wearing, minus the linings. Wooseok, being the curious of them all, looked behind Seungyoun trying to search for something… or someone.

“So, where’s your date?” The smaller asks while looking around Seungyoun. The basketball star player scratches the back of his head, biting his lower lip as he started getting shy over the question. The whole group was looking at Seungyoun that they forgot about Seungwoo’s speech.

Seungyoun felt familiar arms wrapping around his shoulder followed by his friends’ gasps. At this time, Seungyoun’s sure that even with the dim lights of the gym, his friends can still see his face burning.

“I knew it! I freaking knew it!” Hangyul was the first one to break the silence in their own little group. He laughed and clapped his hands upon the revelation. Seungwoo just flashed the latter a smile before hugging Seungyoun closer.

“Surprise, I guess?” Seungyoun turned to look at his friends; shock evident on their faces aside from Hangyul who’s just smirking at the side. Hangyul gave Seungwoo a high-five before congratulating the other. “Look, I can explain!”

“I really have no idea why Youn’s hiding the fact that we’ve been dating.” Seungwoo’s words earned more gasps from the group. Their friend has been dating behind their back? Most importantly, the student council president who he always calls a nerd. Wow.

Seungyoun, even though he’s literally looking like he’s down to take someone home at the moment, huffed and pouted… right in front of his friends. Guess you get to see something new every day. Hangyul thought while looking at the couple. He smiles proudly as the group, and the students around them eyed the two.

“I told Seungwoo I didn’t want people to know since it could ruin his image. He’s dating me. A knucklehead.” Seungyoun continued to pout and for some reason, everyone finds it cute. Except for Wooseok who’s about to puke at the clinginess of the two. Who knew that strict president would date their dumb friend?

“It won’t ruin anything, babe. Shut up. Now, say good bye to your friends because I’m going to take you away from them for the night.” Seungwoo presses his lips on Seungyoun’s temple before slipping his hand on his.

“So—uh—you heard Seungwoo. We’ve been dating for quite a while and we need to go.” Seungyoun was never nervous in front of them, ever. Now his friends are wondering what magic Seungwoo casted on their friend to act like that.

“Alright. Take care for the night, and don’t forget to hide the mosquito bite.” Hangyul shouted earning a smack from Seungyoun and a hearty laugh from Seungwoo. Seungyoun’s quite thankful that his friends are slow.

Waving his hands, Seungwoo quickly took him by the hand before dragging him outside, away from his friends.

“Well, that was shocking.” Yohan, who was quiet the whole time rubs the back of his neck as he watches his friends recover from that shock.

“Told you he knows who Seungwoo hyung’s going to take to the prom.” Hangyul says, pocketing his hands as he made his way to the food table.

\---

“I can’t believe you still think you’re not worth it, Youn.” Seungwoo raises the hand he’s been holding, kissing the younger’s knuckle. “You’re simply the best. Everything I could every wish for, babe.”

They’ve been dating for almost a year, and Seungyoun can’t be happier. The older has been the most understanding boyfriend he could ever wish for, even allowing him to hide that they’re in fact dating. He’s not ashamed of Seungwoo, he’s ashamed of himself. Seungwoo never failed to reassure him and that made him fall for him ever more.

“Babe. Hangyul mentioned a mosquito earlier. What did he mean by that?” Seungwoo tilts his head to the side as he eyes the younger. Seungyoun can’t help but bite his lower lip and blush at the sudden question.

“Remember when you called me to the student council room and things—” Seungyoun’s voice started to fade as everything sinks in to Seungwoo. He laughed at his boyfriend’s cuteness before giving his lips a quick kiss.

“Told you to fix your uniform.” The older scrunched up his nose, enjoying the view of his flustered boyfriend. It’s not everyday he gets to see this side of Seungyoun. He’s always the confident one between them.

Grabbing the older by the wrist, he quickly dragged the older inside, face still red from embarrassment.

“Anyway, let’s go inside and dance.”

Seungwoo could only follow and laugh.


	2. tweetfic

Hello. i kind of made a spin-off of this for Valentine's Day but twitter AU style. It's a short one! A really short one. 

[To My Biggest What If](https://twitter.com/younieswoo/status/1227824075596107776?s=19)

Hope you all had a nice Valentine's Day. ❤️


End file.
